narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Truth-Seeking Ball
|jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill, Senjutsu |jutsu type=Yin–Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Shinju |debut manga=638 |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of at least four different nature transformations,Naruto chapter 639, pages 7-8 as well as natural energy,Naruto chapter 666, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 673, page 13 and with complete mastery are capable of negating ninjutsu. Usage The Truth-Seeking Balls are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. By applying shape transformation, the user can alter the balls into various weapons. This can be done by having the balls pierce through holes that temporarily form in the user's hands, though they can also be shaped through other means.Naruto chapter 673, page 1 The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield,Naruto chapter 643, page 12 or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles.Naruto chapter 666, page 5 They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can damage the user's own body.Naruto chapter 640, pages 5-8 According to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the technique acts on a similar basis to Dust Release, but on a greater level in terms of shape transformation, allowing it to constantly be used for either offensive or defensive purposes. Hiruzen also noted that, since the substance is likely a combination of at least four nature transformations, it is beyond both kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta. When Obito took control of the Ten-Tails' power, Tobirama Senju stated that this technique could make use of Yin–Yang Release, which allows it to nullify all ninjutsu. He continued to state that if the technique were to strike a reincarnated individual, the damage they receive would not recover and they could die as it neutralises their immortality.Naruto chapter 642 However, to nullify ninjutsu, the user seemingly requires a certain amount of focus, as Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls did not nullify ninjutsu prior to him gaining control over the Ten-Tails' power. Obito used the black substance as chakra receivers, shooting them in six directions to perform the Six Red Yang Formation,Naruto chapter 643 while Naruto used the balls as Tailed Beast Balls to create massive explosions.Naruto chapter 676, pages 13-14''Naruto'' chapter 677, pages 5-7 The balls can also be used to create the Sword of Nunoboko.Naruto chapter 651 The black substance is highly durable, only taking damage from powerful techniques such as the Evening Elephant and a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 669, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 649, pages 4-5 Shape Variants This technique can be manipulated into a variety of shapes for various purposes. Ten-Tails Chakra Technique.png|Defensive variant. Ten-Tails chakra orbs.png|Blade variant. Obito overwhelms Saru.png|Lance variant. Obito's new form.png|Shakujō variant. Obito Chakra Reciever.png|Chakra receiver variant. Obito stops Sasuke and Naruto.png|Arm variant. Nunoboko.png|Sword of Nunoboko. Obito on the defensive.png|Sword and shield together. Naruto New Jinchuriki Mode.png|Staff variant. Drawbacks According to Minato Namikaze, the user can only control the chakra within 70 metres of their location. He also noted that the chakra simply exists, and can't be deactivated.Naruto chapter 669, pages 6-7 Hiruzen noted that there is likely a limit to the amount of time that the balls can take on another form. After seeing the effects of Gamakichi's natural energy-imbued technique on Obito, Naruto and Tobirama discovered that the balls were incapable of negating senjutsu. It was also shown that when the transformed balls come in direct contact with natural energy-based techniques, their form becomes disrupted. When the user performs the Shadow Clone Technique, their clones will not have their own Truth-Seeking Balls.Naruto chapter 675 Trivia * When a jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails gains control over the beast, the shakujō variant seems to instinctively form in their hand. Obito and Madara each wielded one half of Hagoromo's complete shakujō. * Out of all the users of this technique, Naruto was the only one who was not a jinchūriki of the Shinju (or the Shinju itself). He was, however, in possession of chakra from all the other nine tailed beasts. References